Artistry of kill
by canadianxmouse
Summary: Disclaimer; I do not own gossip girl! rawr! And, this is not a love story. nor is it about vampires. Nate hasn't returned from his trip. Blair and Chuck are engaged. but it isn't going so well. : Serena misses Nate cos their dating boom. read it!


The Artistry of Kill

A gossip girl fan-fiction

Chapter One

Snowflakes floated gracefully down from the sky. Setling on the leaves of the many Conifer trees they had. Chuck had gotten them to bring the Christmas spirit. And to welcome the long awaited Nate. Who was gone for a month already, vacationing in Hawaii.

He was supposed to be back 2 weeks ago but he kept delaying his arrival back in London.

(which is where Chuck, Serena and Blair staying at the moment)

Poor Serena, her high hopes of seeing Nate again were repeatedly being crashed again and again by him.

Chuck, Blair and Serena were having tea in their lounge. Blair was reading vogue. Chuck was staring at Serena, as usual (but Blair had stopped caring). Serena took no notice and just stared into space. She was worried about Nate.

What had happened to him? Didn't he want to see her again? Was there someone else?

Serena frowned and gulped her tea as if it would wash away the stinging pain she felt in her heart.

"Guys, I'm worried about Nate," Serena blurted and bit her lip. She started playing with her long, silky hair. Something she would always do when she was nervous.

Blair looked up from her magazine and stared at Serena.

Serena's hair was in a mess, her lips were chapped and her face was pale.

"Serena, geez, you look like crap. Calm down I'm sure he's fine," Blair said with little emotion.

Chuck said nothing, but just listened to their conversation.

"Well… that not the only thing I'm worried about…" Serena sighed

"Then what is it?"

"What if there's…"

Chuck moved closer to Serena until he was at the edge of his seat.

"Go on," Chuck said, finally

"What if there's someone else?" Serena's hands started shaking.

She put her tea down and leaned back in her chair, trying to clam down.

Chuck said nothing but only snorted and leaned back in his chair, as if he was expecting something else from Serena. Blair glared at Chuck.

"Oh sweetie, why would he do such a thing? Who would choose anyone over you?" Blair reassured her and squeezed her hand.

Serena gave a slight smile and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go take a bath… or something," Serena mumbled and shook her head.

Chuck rolled his eyes.

__

Serena decided she was too lazy to take a bath. Instead, she went to her room and flopped onto her bed. She grabbed her cell phone to check if she had any messages.

None.

But Serena wasn't surprised. She had only gotten one message from him during the first week of his vacation saying;

"Hawaii's gr8. Wish u were here. ly"

He had never called her or texted her after that.

__

Serena gasped when there was a slight knock on her door. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she had no idea 10 minutes had passed.

"Come in."

The door opened and Serena saw a thin lady wearing a short black dress holding a long

Burberry coat in one hand. It was Blair. She was looking fabulous.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Serena asked.

Blair frowned.

"I thought you washed up already. I wanted to go shopping with you but…" Blair's eyes trailed over to what Serena was wearing.

Blair walked over to Serena and sat down on her bed.

"Serena, I know it's tough not seeing or hearing from Nate in a while but he'll come back soon and you need to get on with life."

Serena looked at Blair.

"That's not the easiest thing to do, Blair," Serena sighed.

"Then let me help you. Lets go out. We can talk. Just you and me. It's not a question."

Blair pulled Serena up and pushed her to the bathroom to get ready. Serena couldn't help but smile at Blair's enthusiasm.

__

Serena stepped out of her bathroom wearing only her white and fluffy bathrobe. Blair was waiting for her on her bed reading the same Vogue magazine she was reading in the lounge. She didn't look up from her magazine to acknowledge Serena. Serena walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a T-shirt and some jeans.

Blair looked up.

"Your not going to wear that are you?" Blair asked.

"Um… no. Of course not. Aha…" Serena replied nervously.

Blair stood up and pulled out a black dress, slightly similar to hers but with a different cutting.

Then passed she passed her a grey long coat.

"There, how's that?" Blair asked.

Serena nodded and started fidgeting with the sleeves on her dress.

"Oh stop fidgeting."

They both giggled.

Serena put on some makeup and they headed out the door.


End file.
